best_adminsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerdalert123
What Happened Hi Kenny, I realized after doing some thinking that I was the meanest person in the universe to you. I mean like the first time you banned me for a week for having unnecessary categories added many times I felt so mad that I would've attacked you. And then when I went cursing around as Mighty Lab Theory and using Actologist to go against Mighty Lab Theory, I made Mighty Lab Theory sabotage all your user pages with cursing. And then when I revealed I am Mighty Lab Theory as Actologist, I acted like a big liar, and then you and the other admins increased my ban to 3 months, so I made LabRatsSuperFan with Labrater's advice. And when I changed my name to "The Thunder Force Valley Theory" I got angry with my mistake, so I made LabRatsSuperFan123, in attempt to act like its an accident. Lastly, I created Eliteforcer. When I made Eliteforcer again, with Labrater's advice I decided I have to rock a fake identity. It worked well for 28 days but then I accidentally revealed I am Mighty Lab Theory, so then I decided after LRF told me I would be banned for a year, I panicked and turned in Labrater in attempt to throw all the blame on him instead. And then I took 2 days to think and then made this wikia to apologize. Thank You, Clementine (My Walking Dead Nickname) Apology Hi Kenny, I am really really sorry for being so rude to you with all the cursing and things like that. I should have never been so rude to you and all that, in fact now that I think about it, I am super confident that you believe that I am the rudest person you have ever talked to in like ever. But I am not like that, in fact I am the exact opposite of rude. So Kenny, please forgive me, I know you don't believe me right now and I am a complete mean stranger to you, but honestly I am not rude. You were very good with all the rules and following everything correctly, but just this once can you make an exception despite all the warnings you gave me? Thank you very much and I hope you forgive me and I hope we both have a fresh start and go back to being friends at the last stable part which was before I started being so rude with cursing and all. Thank You, Clementine (My Walking Dead Nickname) Why you should unban Labrater Hi Kenny, Labrater was just trying to help me, I mean from my perspective he thought that I should'nt be banned because c'mon its a website and noone should be banned from stating their own opinion. But anyways, he did'nt lead me to do anything wrong but creating Eliteforcer and Labratssuperfan. He did not lead me to sabotaging pages or cursing anyone ever at all. He did not break any rule posted on Lab Rats Wikia or Lab Rats: Elite Force Wikia at all. So please, just give him another chance, please act like it never happened. He did not do anything wrong, without him I would not even learn how to code. Without him the cursing and sabotaging would have happened anyways. Thank You, Clementine (My Walking Dead Nickname)